


Three Can Play That Game

by breejah



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi, Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Rogue is talking with Kitty over their next assignment, noting Kitty seems down. When Remy comes out of the shower and proceeds to offer an unknowing show to the two women, Rogue allows things to get extra heated when Kitty seems interested.Rated E; voyeurism sexual fic inspired by a prompt request.





	Three Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/gifts).



“Come on, Anna, I _really_ need you for this.”

Rogue looked up from her keyboard with a frown when she heard Kitty use her given name to coerce her into a job across the globe, on the coast of New Zealand. From where Kitty was sitting in the main office back at the X-Mansion, she looked as tired as her voice hinted at. 

“Everythin’ alright, darlin’?” Rogue suddenly asked, leaning forward to stare at her friend better. Kitty tensed, canting her head towards the webcam feed that Rogue was staring at, brushing a hand along her short bobbed locks. 

“What makes you say that?” Kitty murmured, her cheeks heating briefly as she avoided eye contact with Rogue. Rogue frowned, tilting her head to the side, knowing Kitty had more than her share of stress lately, leading the X-Men Gold Team and the School of Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men of the Future, if the students chose to do such with their lives - and that didn’t account for the strain on Kitty’s shoulders with her failed marriage attempt to Piotr Rasputin last year, the one that had given Rogue the best thing in her life - Remy, her husband, when they'd married in her stead at the gathering when Remy had spontaneously proposed. It had been the best split decision of her life.

“Oh, I dunno, because you can’t seem to meet my eyes,” Rogue replied dryly, watching as her husband stepped out of their master bathroom, just a small towel wrapped loosely around his hips. She meant to wave him away, to tell him that the webcam was active and she was talking with Kitty, but the sudden sigh and pinched look that came over Kitty’s features had her hesitating. Rogue frowned, biting her lip, remembering how Kitty’s would-be marriage had failed so spectacularly last year - Piotr’s sister, Illyana, had mentioned they should’ve worked out long ago if they were ‘meant to be,’ causing Kitty to fall into sudden doubt about her marriage to Piotr and abandon the wedding, leaving both their worlds shattered in the process. What wasn't spoken of, but Rogue suspected all the same, was the reasoning behind Illyana's sudden concern about Kitty's marriage to her brother - long-buried jealousy. There had never been any hints that Kitty and Illyana’s relationship was anything but platonic, but Rogue had her suspicions, given the way the woman was prone to staring at Kitty over the years while on missions together. Now, Kitty was trying to keep up a brave front for the X-Men and the young mutants she was responsible for, all while secretly nursing a broken heart. She had loved Piotr, and perhaps Illyana too, but had forcefully distanced herself from both after seeing the damage her spooked departure from her wedding had caused to the two Russian siblings. 

Kitty forced her gaze towards Rogue, glaring at her, tears shimmering against her lashes, and Rogue almost immediately regretted bringing up that she was worried about her, but suddenly Kitty’s brows rose and her mouth opened, hanging agape, her gaze focused somewhere over Rogue’s shoulder.

Rogue frowned, turning, glancing to what had caught Kitty’s attention, and nearly laughed out loud. She’d forgotten to warn Remy that she was video conferencing with someone and there he was - fully in the buff, looking for clothing to wear in their walk-in closet, door fully ajar. She opened her mouth to say something, but peeked at her friend, watching Kitty’s gaze remain riveted on her husband, her mouth curling in a sly smile. 

She wasn’t jealous, her husband had a perfect physique, and had proven he loved her to the grave and beyond - a few times quite _literally_ , actually - so she simply turned back, continuing her conversation with Kitty, loud enough that if Remy was worried about flashing his junk to their friend - and part-time employer - he could remedy the situation fairly quickly. She knew all too well of what Kitty stared at, pleased to see her friend as overcome with speechlessness as she often was when she stared at him.

“So, seeing anyone these days? At the very least, darlin’, I think you need a good fuck to settle your nerves,” Rogue suddenly advised, shifting the conversation into the clearly sexual category, waiting for Kitty to react. She looked breathless, slightly pink in the face, but didn’t turn her gaze away from the spot over her shoulder, where Remy still was. She heard him prowl out of the closet, go still, and then slowly move towards her, realizing what Rogue was about - and the fact that Kitty was staring at every inch of him as he moved towards where she was sitting. 

_So, you’re eager to play along too, I see. This is one of the many reasons I love you,_ she thought, canting her head to the side as she felt Remy’s body brush up against her back, cock slightly flared, semi-erect. He was interested in the discussion, alright, making her grin faintly as Kitty merely stared when Remy leaned forward, cupping her Rogue’s breasts through her shirt, pressing a kiss to her temple, then addressing Kitty - who was still gaping, her face turning red - who hadn’t said anything through any of this, nor turned away. “ _Bonjour,_ Kitty," Remy drawled, nibbling at Rogue's ear. "What’re you and my beautiful _cher_ up to, mmm?” 

Kitty said nothing, merely staring, and Remy fiddled with the strap of her nightgown that she hadn’t changed out of. Rogue smiled, tilting her head back, as Remy lowered his mouth to nibble at the cords in her neck, dipping his hands into the scooped front of her nightgown to tease her nipples. Kitty, from what Rogue could see, still hadn’t moved - hadn’t uttered a word, but kept on staring, her eyes focusing away from Remy, staring at her as her husband shoved down the other strap on her opposite shoulder, until her breasts threatened to spill out of the gown, into Remy’s eager hands.

“Should we call you back, Kitty? Or...keep going?” Remy teased, his voice feather soft, not disrupting what had most likely become a trance-like dream state for Kitty. Rogue watched Kitty’s eyes glaze as she said nothing, only leaning more forward, and they had their answer.

 _We're really doing this,_ Rogue thought, thinking of Kitty's rapt attention on them both, even as Remy slowed his movements to catch her gaze.

When Remy glanced her way, his own eyes questioning, she nodded subtly and let Remy bare her body to the camera. His calloused fingers pinched and pulled, dragging a moan out of her as she closed her eyes, pressing her back against his now full-blown erection that was nestled between her shoulder blades.

“Stand up, _cher,”_ Remy purred, so Rogue did, feeling Remy drag off the rest of her gown. She heard the chair she’d been sitting in, talking to Kitty with, move, and then his hands were on her hips, spreading her knees, guiding her to sit on him, his cock pressing against her drenched sex, asking her without words to ride him. She was facing the camera, his hands cupping her breasts, and without evening thinking - she did exactly what he asked for, taking him inside her with a quick drop of her knees, making him hiss in pleasure and then grip and tweak her breasts when his cock slid home, buried deep, large and thick enough the first thrust always made her gasp.

“Now ride me, _belle,”_ Remy hoarsely instructed. Rogue gripped the edge of the desk she’d been sitting at to leverage herself, opening her eyes to stare and watch Kitty, making sure she was still with them and not suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the impromptu show they were putting on. There were so many ways this could go wrong, but by the hot look on her friend’s face, it was just what she wanted right now - even if she wouldn’t admit it. Something tender flared in her chest for her friend, who was a good woman and deserved love, even when it always seemed to evade her just as it was within her grasp.

Rogue groaned when Remy’s fingers found and stroked her clit, so she ground down on Remy’s cock, feeling it swell and twitch inside her, telling her he liked what she was doing. He muttered a few french curse words under his breath, stroking and teasing her clit harder, driving her closer to climax. Her husband knew all the triggers to get her to peak quickly and was using them now, in case they had only moments to do this in front of Kitty. She was a busy woman, after all, and Rogue was shocked to learn she liked being watched.

Kitty stared at them both, her gaze flickering between Rogue’s body, Remy’s body where it was joined with Rogue’s, and Rogue’s face. Something passed between them while they stared at one another as Rogue drew closer to climax - an understanding, a silent thank you, a silent ‘How did you know? This doesn’t bother you?’ - and Rogue shook her head, smiling faintly and grinding down on her husband's cock, gasping as his fingers plucked at her clit, his own hips moving in accordance with her own, now thrusting up into her as much as she ground down back and forth, clenching around him tightly, bringing her closer to the edge of orgasm.

“So... _close_ …” She moaned, her head falling back as Remy’s hot tongue trailed along her lower back, his cock swollen and fully throbbing as he paused for a moment between thrusts, telling her he was moments away from climax himself. His fingers worked miracles, flicking her clit, one hand pinching and twisting her nipples, and she was poised, trembling and ready, so eager to come apart and feel her own climax take him over the edge.

“ _Merde, cher,_ you feel so good. C ome for me...for _us_. Come for us; let us hear you, _belle,_ ” Remy hoarsely whispered, and Rogue watched out of the corner of her eye as Kitty leaned forward again, perspiration dotting her brow. Rogue held out a few seconds longer, just enough to hear Remy rasping expletives underneath his breath, telling her his control was slipping as he suddenly stiffened and hammered into her from below, and then she let herself go, screaming faintly as Remy’s fingers and the slam of his hips sent her into oblivion.

It was utter _rapture_ , the way he brought about such earth shattering orgasms, she briefly lost herself to them. She could feel nothing but the endless pulses that rippled through her, momentarily losing touch with everything outside of the sensations of bliss that spiraled through her, then reality came crashing back, along with the lingering spasms of her orgasm, just as Remy crested. She was grateful she always returned to herself, loving to feel and hear him lose himself inside her. He groaned harshly, barking her name, and gripped her tight, instantly making her go still. Whenever she sat there, his cock thrust deep, his demanding grip not allowing her to move, she could feel everything - the harsh kicks of his cock, the hot splash of his seed inside her when he spurt several times, each as hard as the last, until he was gasping and shuddering violently and finally able to breathe, his cock still twitching despite being spent. It was wonderfully erotic and always managed to turn her on so much, a mere brush of her clit would send her into orgasm again. And, as always, Remy knew this, reaching for it and stroking it idly, until she stiffened and screamed and came again. It made him hard and once again, he was half-eager to fuck again, but they both stilled, waiting to see how their third party viewer was handling this.

Kitty was panting, staring, her eyes glazed over, when Rogue looked back her way, seeing her in the computer monitor. Suddenly, she swallowed, closing her eyes, then stood, reaching for the webcam power button with trembling fingers. Remorse flickered through Rogue, stabbing through her sudden confidence that what they had done was the right thing, but just before the webcam flickered out, Kitty grinned and winked, then the webcam feed went black.

Sagging against Remy in relief, she let him kiss and fondle her shoulders, his cock still hard and throbbing, wanting more out of her. Luckily, the man sensed her concern. “Did she like it? She was smiling at the end.”

“I think so,” she replied, tilting her head back to kiss him slowly, eventually rising and turning, guiding his cock back inside her, smiling as Remy groaned and reached up, cupping her breasts once more, this time fully facing her. “Since when did you become such an exhibitionist?” She teased him with a grin. 

“Since my wife asked her friend about her sex life, then didn’t correct her husband when he was naked in front of the camera, or when he fondled her in front of her friend and could see how much she liked it,” he murmured back, grinning faintly and tugging her mouth down to his, kissing her, his hands curling in her white-brown locks. “If it bothers you, I’ll stop, but I have to admit, _cher,_ that was damned hot.”

“It doesn’t bother me. As long as we only share these things together, and you still love me, then I don’t see the harm. And yes, it was ' _damned hot,_ '” she replied back, sighing into his mouth when his kisses aroused her once more.

“ _Merde_ , I love you woman,” He replied back, half-amused, fully serious, urging her to ride him once more. “Tell me we’re going to do that again with her.”

Rogue kissed him, then sat up, beginning to grind her hips against his, sighing softly in pleasure. “Knowing Kitty, she’ll set up appointments.”

Remy chuckled, then groaned, when Rogue spurred her hips faster.

They didn’t leave the bedroom for another four hours.


End file.
